fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Shio Sapphire
Shio Sapphire (潮サファイア Shio Safaia) is an Diamond-Magic Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Sapphire. He is famous for his usage of Diamond-Magic with Yuki Sapphire, Ken Enomoto and Hikari Daiki. Often he is a model for Sorcerer Magazine, because of his sweet look. Also he is famous for his Popstar and his football talent. He is the little brother from Yuki Sapphire and Ken Enomoto. 'Appearance' Shio has blond hair that is parted on the right, and he keeps the bangs out of his hair with pink bobby pins. His eyes are crystal-blue. His ears are also pierced. Shio is a lean and lithe young man. He is very attractive and often draws the interest of several girls. His pink Fairy Tail Stamp is located on his right pectoral muscle. Shio having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Many girls want to be with him in a relationsship, because he's a pop star and very famous.He is a very cheerful character, which is reflected in his clothes. Shio has also diamond earrings, as is customary in the sapphire family.But his are pink, because everyone in the family has a different diamond magic. They are each matched to those perfectly. Therefore Shio's diamonds are pink, because he is a very sweet and playful character. Additionally, Shio does not consistently wear the same outfit. But he usually wears black, pink, white or blue clothes. His clothes are usually very colorful and varied. He can also be wearing casual yet smart clothes. His main colors are pink and black. He is probably the most uniquely dressed character, as he usually wears much different clothing then the normal outfit. He wears a hat most of the time to make himself look taller. He is also described as a "stylish" person. 'Personality' He is an egocentric, stylish person. He's little, though braver than anyone else. Syo has a lot of energy and has an up-beat persona. At time, he can be very hot-headed and a bit defensive, especially when it comes to him being teased by his height. He is also seems to be very light-headed and naive at some times. Tadase is very kind and kindness is his strength. He is totally popular with the girls. An example of this is that he has a fan club, the Shio Fan Club. He loves the music and his fans all over. He is a passionate singer and loves that the girls adore him. Shio is very outgoing and charismatic. He cares very deeply for his friends and is fiercely loyal to Fairy Tail Guild. Shio has displayed immense curiosity and he is also very observant. As a child he did not like his brother Ken Enomoto, even telling Ken he hated him. He also states that this was probably because due to the attention given to him by his older siblings, he thought he was the smartest and most important boy in the entire world. Shio is also very picky. He says, "I'd love to have baths, but roses must be present. I would like a large bed, and the bedsheets must smell of lavender." Shio founded with his brother Ken Enomoto, his sisterYuki Sapphire and her boyfriend(Hikari Daiki), the Band "Diamondix". He is the bassist of the band. He often flirts with his fans. 'History' ... 'Synopsis' Macao arc Daybreak arc Lullaby arc Galuna Island arc Phantom Lord arc Loke arc Tower of Heaven arc Fighting Festival arc Oración Seis arc Daphne arc Edolas arc Tenrou Island arc X791 arc Key of the Starry Sky arc Grand Magic Games arc 'Magic and Abilities' Diamond Magic (ダイヤモンドマジック, '' Daiyamondo Majikku ) the user can create Diamonds as well as manipulate already-existing diamonds and diamonds- structures. It takes much more ability to create the dimaonds outside the body than to manipulate what is already available. This magic has not been extensively researched, one knows very little about them. *'Diamond Armour''' (ダイヤモンドアーマー, '' Daiyamondo A^ma^ ) This technique allows Hikari to cover his skin with a thin sheet of diamond that improves his defence against physical attacks. This armour can also aid Hikari to perform stronger physical attacks. The diamond is transparent and can only be noticed by light reflecting off it. *'Diamond: Hexagonal Snowflake''' (ダイヤモンド：六角スノーフレーク, '' Daiyamondo: Rokkaku Suno^fure^ku ) Hikari creates several diamond snowflakes and launches them at the opponent. The snowflakes are six-sided with spikes at the sides of each blade. *'Diamond: Giant Hexagonal Snowflake''' (ダイヤモンド：ジャイアント六角スノーフレーク, '' Daiyamondo: Jaianto Rokkaku Suno^fure^ku ) Hikari creates a giant diamond snowflake and throws it at the enemy.Its very sharp. *'Diamond: Hexagonal Snowflakes: Wild Dance''' (ダイヤモンド：六角形の雪：乱舞, '' Daiyamondo : Rokkakkei No Yuki : Ranbu ) Hikari throws a vast amount of diamond snowflakes at her opponent. He can use a more advanced form of the attack where diamond particles surround him and condense into numerous nowflakes. *'Telescope Technique''' (望遠鏡のテクニック, '' Bouenkyou No Tekunikku ) A technique that uses a diamond ball to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away, the diamond ball will be able to confirm their position. '''Diamond-Make' (ダイヤモンドアーマー, '' Daiyamondo a^ma^ ) A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create Diamond at his will and to shape it into objects. Diamond-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Hikari possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. *'Diamond-Make: A Thousand Feeding Sharks'(・千食鮫 , '' Senshokukō '') The user creates one thousand sharks out of diamonds that enter into a wall formation and rain down to attack the opponent. *'Diamond-Make: Five Gluttonous Sharks'(・五暴食鮫 , '' Gobōshokusame '') Yuki slashes a body of diamond, creating a pillar of diamond that launches the enemy into the air. He then releases five diamond sharks that attack the enemy until one devours them before imploding, launching the enemy into the air. The remaining diamond sharks surround the enemy and they implode in on the enemy. *'Diamond-Make: Five Feeding Sharks'(・五食鮫, '' Goshokuzame '') The user puts his hand on the surface of a body of diamond and from the tips of five fingers, magic is released into the diamond, changing it into the form of five ferocious sharks. The sharks circle the target with high speed, creating a raging stream that takes away their prey's freedom of movement and their sharp teeth tear into the enemy with each consecutive attack. In the anime, these sharks can regenerate from surrounding diamond, making them difficult to destroy. *'Diamond-Make: Great Shark Bullet Technique'(・大鮫弾の術, '' Daikōdan no Jutsu '') The user creates a gigantic shark out of diamond and, by thrusting both hands forward, sends it to attack the opponent. *'Diamond-Make: Great Shark Bullet Technique'(コールドスカイダイヤモンドアタック, '' Ko^rudosukaidaiyamondoatakku '') The user shoots numerous darts of diamond from their mouth at high speeds which can shatter rock. *'Diamond-Make: Great Shark Bullet Technique'(コールドスカイダイヤモンドアタック, '' Ko^rudosukaidaiyamondoatakku '') The user shoots numerous darts of diamond from their mouth at high speeds which can shatter rock. *'Diamond-Make: Diamond Wheel''' (ダイヤモンドホイール, '' Daiyamondohoi^ru ) Hikari creates a ring-shaped wheel made of diamond around him, allowing him to keep above water and reach a high speed. *'Diamond-Make: Growing Diamond Thorns''' (成長ダイヤモンドいばら, '' Seichou Daiyamondo Ibara ) Hikari creates growing thorn-like diamonds that he can manipulate to continuously grow towards her target's direction. *'Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Blade''' (ジェイド、ダイヤモンドブレード, '' Jieido , Daiyamondobure^do ) With this technique, Hikari can quickly form a blade made of diamond on his arm, and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tantō. Blades can be formed on both arms if needed. *'Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Labyrinth Technique''' (ジェイドダイヤモンドラビリンステクニック, '' Jieidodaiyamondorabirinsutekunikku ) First Hikari creates a large number of diamond flowers. Then he can grow these flowers into a gigantic labyrinth consisting of blue diamonds. Enemies trapped inside it will mostly be lost because of the fact that the blue diamonds reflect their personal image as well as generates mirror images of the routes, paths, and details within the labyrinth, confusing and intimidating them. Because of the diamond's stable molecular structure, a simple attack focused at one point is rendered useless, and its wide surface will disperse the force of wide range attacks, reducing their effectiveness. To overcome this technique, an attack that has impact force both wide and powerful is required to smash through it. *'Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Mirror''' (ジェイドダイヤモンドミラー, '' Jieidodaiyamondomira^ ) Hikari creates a large mirror in the shape of a snowflake, which he can then use to perform the Jade Diamond Clone Technique. *'Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Prison Technique''' (ジェイドダイヤモンド刑務所テクニック, '' Jieidodaiyamondo Keimusho Tekunikku ) This technique, which seems to be a minor version of the Diamond-Make: Diamond Pentagonal Prison, allows Hikari to completely encase a single target in diamond. If the diamond is shattered, the victim disintegrates along with the diamond particles. *'Diamond-Make: Jade Diamond Wall Eighth Formation''' (ジェイドダイヤモンドウォールエイス形成, '' Jieidodaiyamondouo^rueisu Keisei ) This technique allows Hikari to encase a large area in diamond, thus everything within it is going to diamond. *'Diamond-Make: Daggers Wild Dance''' (短剣乱舞, '' Tanken Ranbu ) Hikari surrounds himself in diamond particles, condensing them into numerous daggers which then rain onto the opponent. *'Diamond-Make: Tearing Diamond Falling Dragon''' (ダイヤモンド落ちるドラゴンを引き裂く, '' Daiyamondo Ochiru Doragon Wo Hikisaku ) The user makes a material in the area to diamond, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once. *'Diamond-Make: The Gods' Crossings Technique''' (神々のクロッシング•テクニック, '' Kamigami No Kurosshingu • Tekunikku ) Hikari places his hand on a surface, creating a long stream of sharp diamonds to bind and pierce a target. *'Diamond-Make: Black Dragon Blizzard''' (ブラックドラゴンブリザード, '' Burakkudoragonburiza^do ) His arm will thrust to send out a black ether-like dragon to strike his opponent. As it flies through the air it will begin to turn. When it hits the target it will use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air. *'Diamond-Make: Diamond Dome''' (アイスドーム, '' Aisudo^mu ) Hikari can quickly create an diamond dome around his allies and himself to act as a defence. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many explosive tags at once, remaining almost undamaged. *'Diamond-Make: One Horned White Whale''' (一つ角の白鯨, Hitotsu Kaku No Hakugei '') This technique allows the user to create a humongous whale with a long narwhal horn out of diamond to attack their opponent. This technique is used more as a distraction technique, or to block an opponent's movements, because of its size. *'Diamond-Make: Swallow Diamond Storm''' (雪の嵐を飲み込む, '' Yuki No Arashi Wo Nomikomu ) This technique creates a cluster of diamond needles in the shape of miniature swallows, which the user then throws at the opponent. These needles can change direction in midair and will maim the opponent with their sharp wings. *'Diamond-Make: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger''' (ドラゴン猛虎を引き裂く, '' Doragon Mouko Wo Hikisaku ) This technique allows the user to manipulate diamond and form it into a giant tiger. *'Diamond-Make: Twin Dragon Blizzard''' (ツインドラゴンブリザード, '' Tsuindoragonburiza^do ) An advanced version of Diamond-Make: Black Dragon Blizzard in which Hikari releases two dragons of black diamond that merge into a massive tornado. 'Equipment' ... 'Relationships' ... 'Trivia''' References Category:Male Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Mage